


Only For You

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Cooking, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Sweet, Victor Nikiforov is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is having a down day and Victor Nikiforov knows just how to cheer him up.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I decided to write this fan fiction for a friend's birthday! I like writing fan fictions as gifts and I know she loves Yuuri and Victor as much as I do. I got this idea late at night and knew I had to write it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov knew when his fiancé, Yuri, was having a down day. While Yuri would wake up pleasantly, talking animatedly to Victor and making breakfast, it would become evident in his practice. Yuri would never land his jumps, usually leaning too far into his edges and falling. This was Yuri’s fourth attempt on a Salchow when he came sliding to a stop at Victor’s feet.

The hits were always hard whenever Yuri landed on the ice and Victor had to keep from visibly wincing from seeing the impact. Instead of getting up and promising to do better, Yuri just laid there. Yuri’s face is flushed from the over exertion he was putting himself through and Victor personally knew the benefit of laying on the ice. Yakov was in another corner of the rink, yelling at Yurio to stop texting and pay attention.

Bending down, Victor allows himself to plop down on the ice. It wasn’t the safest position to be in, but it was one that put him on the same level as Yuri.  
“Yuri,” Victor drags out the Yuri’s name, “what’s wrong?”

Yuri looked up at Victor from his position. In Yuri’s eyes, Victor can see the defeat shining. The light and excitement leaving Yuri’s eyes was breaking Victor’s heart as he watched Yuri turn away and start to struggle to stand up.

They had been training harder than ever before. Yakov had insisted on more training sessions for Victor and Yuri considering they were chosen to be representatives for their respective countries at the Olympics. It had seemed since that announcement that Yuri had started to shut down.

“I’m sorry Victor. I’ll go again,” Yuri manages to straighten up, brushing ice off his hands.

Victor stands up smoothly from the ice, using the momentum of his body to pull himself up with his toe picks.

“Let’s stop for today,” Victor suggest, reaching out to brush ice off the back of Yuri’s jacket. “Go home for a bit.”

The light in Yuri’s eyes dimmed more but he nodded his agreement and left the ice. There is silence from the other end of the rink as Victor see’s Yurio and Yakov watching Yuri’s retreating figure. Pushing off his blades, Victor skates over to Yakov, shaking his head.

“I’m going to take Yuri home. He’s not in the best headspace today.”

Usually Yakov would argue with Victor on this front but instead turned back to yelling at Yurio and trying to snatch Yurio’s phone from his hands.

* * *

  
Victor and Yuri had walked back to the apartment in silence. It wasn’t always the best idea to let Yuri fall into his own head. Usually that’s when he started to spiral but Victor didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t end up with Yuri apologizing. Instead he let Yuri go first into the apartment where Makkachin jumped onto Yuri’s chest, trying to lick his face.

It was the first time that day since they had left the rink that Victor had seen Yuri smile. Yuri patted at Makkachin’s head before taking off his shoes and retreating to the bedroom. The benefit of them living together was that Victor had come to know Yuri’s routines when he was upset. Victor watches as Yuri retreats into the bedroom with Makkachin and closing the door.

Sighing, Victor flops onto the couch. If only there was something he could do. Pulling out his phone, Victor stares at the photo of him, Yuri and Makkachin back in Hasetsu that he had made his lock screen. They had gone back over the spring to visit Yuuri’s parents, going at the perfect time for the cherry blossoms to bloom. The picture shows Victor with his arm around Yuri, smiling while Yuri looks up at Victor. Makkachin is sitting on the ground, cherry blossoms in his fur.

An idea sparks in Victor’s mind as he looks at the photo. Mrs. Katsuki had been the one to take the picture and Victor sits up as a plan forms in his mind.

* * *

  
Yuri was miserable. Even after being with Victor for close to two years, he still hated disappointing Victor. In his own way, he still looked up to Victor as his idol and wanted to do as good as Victor in practice and in competitions. The flubbed jumps keep playing in his head and Yuri buries his face deeper into his pillow.

It’s then that he smells the familiar food. His imagination must be running away with him, there’s no way there was any pork cutlet bowls here. Besides, he hadn’t won anything. Still, the smell permeated the room and made Yuri raise his head. Makkachin lifted his head as well, tail wagging excitedly at the prospect of food. Yuri’s mother had spoiled him last time they had been in Hasetsu.

Pushing the blankets back, Yuri slips out of bed and opens the door. Sure enough, the smell got stronger as he stepped out of the room. Soft music plays in the kitchen and Makkachin runs past Yuri towards the noise. Yuri is more cautious as he walks into the kitchen and see’s Victor at the counter.

Victor could cook. After so many years of living alone, Victor had picked up a lot of tricks and cooking skills. However, the sight of Victor cooking pork cutlets was enough to throw Yuri.

“What….Victor what are you doing?” Yuri ask, coming to stand next to Victor at the counter. Makkachin sits on the other side, staring up at Victor with want in his eyes.

“Yuri!” Victor turns to Yuri, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “I’m making pork cutlet bowls.”

“But…why?”

Victor looked sheepish at this question and adjusts the bowl he is spooning rice into. It was very rare that Victor looked sheepish.

“I called your mother. She sent me the recipe and I thought I’d make it. I was hoping it would make you feel better.” Victor put some of the meat into the bowl and starts to adjust it as well.

Yuri stood in shock. He had never had someone think of him that way, think of ways to make him feel better when he was down.

“But I didn’t win anything Victor,” Yuri says quietly, staring down at the food.

“You won my heart,” Victor says, turning and placing the bowl into Yuri’s hands. “Now eat.”

A genuine smile pulls across Yuri’s face as he goes to sit at the breakfast bar. Yuri watches Victor as he makes his own bowl, fixing the food this way and that.

“Don’t give Makkachin any. He got spoiled last time,” Yuri says, watching as Victor takes his hand back and Makkachin whines at him.

Victor comes to sit next to Yuri, glancing nervously at him. Yuri smiles as he digs into the food and nearly melts from the taste. Victor was a damn good chef.

“How is it?”

“Tastes just like home,” Yuri says, shoving more food into his mouth.

A smile bursts across Victor’s face as he digs in as well. The two eat in silence, the only sound Makkachin panting between the two of them. When they’re finished, Victor starts to clean up the dishes, much to Yuri’s protest. Yuri watches Victor’s shoulders as he cleans and dries the dishes off.

Slipping off his chair, Yuri comes to wrap his arms around Victor’s waist. He leans his head against Victor’s back, closing his eyes when he feels Victor relax.

“Thank you. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me,” Yuri mutters into Victor’s back.

Yuri can feel Victor relax even more as his hand comes down to grip Yuri’s. Yuri can feel the cold of Victor’s ring against his own as Victor squeezes his hand. This is where Yuri is meant to be, always with Victor.


End file.
